1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
In general, a portable appliance such as a mobile phone and a notebook computer are equipped with batteries for supplying power. As the power consumption of a semiconductor device used in the portable appliance is reduced, the run time of the battery may be increased. In the case of a portable appliance, as related technologies are developed, a high operation speed is required, and thus, the data transmission speed of a semiconductor device serves as an important factor that determines the operation speed of the portable appliance.
A semiconductor device includes an output data generation circuit for generating and outputting output data. The output data generation circuit operates by being supplied with a power supply voltage. With regards to a read operation, the output data generation circuit drives output data from internal data and thereby outputs the output data to an exterior of the semiconductor device. If the power supply voltage is supplied to the output data generation circuit even while the output data generation circuit does not operate, the current consumption of the semiconductor device cannot help but increase. Also, a driving force for the output data generation circuit to drive output data exerts an influence on an operation speed at which internal data is outputted from the semiconductor device. In the case where the driving force of the output data generation circuit is poor, the operation speed of the semiconductor device may become slow, and the precision of output data may be degraded, by which a mis-operation may be caused.